


Dark Roasted Coffee

by SymphonicWinds



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: College AU, F/M, Gen, i would die for these two, platonic!lin/dorothea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicWinds/pseuds/SymphonicWinds
Summary: Sylvain and Dorothea are now dating, but Lin isn't happy for them.





	Dark Roasted Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roraruu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roraruu/gifts).

“Sylvain and I are dating.”

A seed of despair dropped into Lindhardt’s stomach, exploding and filling him with dread. He should be happy for his best friend; she had spent two years swiping right on people, only to be met with disappointment. She would come home, drunk and upset, about how this person just wanted to fuck her or how another person was ready to marry her after the first date. For the first time, Dorothea was in love and Lindhardt couldn’t be happy for her. He threw a smile on and hugged her.

“I’m so proud of you.”

“Proud? You’re proud of me?” Dorothea’s lips thinned as she ended their hug. “That’s a weird way of saying it, but thanks?”

“Why don’t I make you a latte to celebrate?” Fuck, he really needed a coffee. He moved past her and picked out their preferred blends – Starbucks’ brand blonde roast for her and Columbia San Roque from Colombe Workshop Coffees for him – and started grinding. The sound of the grinder and the smell of the coffee comforted Lindhardt. Coffee was their thing and Sylvain didn’t even like it anyway. They would always have this.

Lindhardt poured out each of their drinks into mugs and headed back to Dorothea, who was on the couch on her phone. Lindhardt peeked over to what she was doing, and the same wave of despair hit him again. Of course, she was texting Sylvain.

“So, what’s up?” Dorothea set her phone down and stared right into his soul. He hated when she did that.

“What do you mean what’s up? We’re drinking coffee together, same as always.” Lin was never a good liar and Dorothea’s skeptical look told him that she didn’t buy it.

“No… I mean, what’s up? You seem really upset.”

“He has a dick! A really big one!” What was he even saying? Dorothea’s face was caught in-between confusion and laughter. He turned away from her, sulking into his coffee.

“No, I mean, not really, it’s just average but why does that matter?”

“I mean… you have a boyfriend now, and that’s great, but what about us, Thea? What’s gonna happen to us?” Lin’s lip trembled; he took another sip of coffee to calm himself down.

“Oh Lin. Nothing is ever going to come between us. If Sylvain and I get married—”

“Don’t say that.”

“Okay, even if Sylvain tries to whisk me away to a castle somewhere and lock me up, I’ll hide a phone and a portable charger in my boobs so we can stay in contact.”

“Your boobs aren’t big enough to fit those things.”

Dorothea huffed. “Okay, the point is, bros before hoes. You are my best friend and I love you. No amount of dick is going to come in-between that.”

Dorothea and Lin’s cat crept into the room and jumped onto Lin’s lap, settling himself on Lin’s bony thighs. Dorothea smiled and scratched Nick Cage’s head affectionately.

“And how could we explain to Nick that his parents broke up?”

At this, Lin let out a soft chuckle. He half-expected the feeling of despair to go away, but it only waned slightly. He sighed and took another sip of coffee. No amount of consoling would make this feeling go away, but he ignored it and put an arm around his best friend.

“If we were to stop being friends, Nick would be mine.”

“Oh, I know. But I would get him on weekends.” Dorothea kissed Lin on the cheek and went up to put away her mug. “I was going to get dick today, but I think my best friend needs my company more. Let’s go out.”

“But I’m not even dressed,” Lin whined.

“We can go to that breakfast place you like. I’ll pay.” Lin could never turn down free food.

“Okay, fine. But only if I can go in my pajamas.”

“Deal.”

Lin moved Nick Cage off his lap and went to the door. He saw Dorothea put her phone on the kitchen counter and take her keys. The despair fell back slightly, and he hooked his arm into hers as they headed out.


End file.
